


With the door closed and the clothes on the floor

by TheSarcasmFool



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sexy Times, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSarcasmFool/pseuds/TheSarcasmFool
Summary: Just some fluff fanfiction because i think they deserve a damn break





	With the door closed and the clothes on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! So, i´m a little nervous because this is my first fanfic ever, and i hope you enjoy it (also, my gramar sucks sometimes). If you have any tips you want to give me so i can improve in the future, go ahead and tell me, i would appreciate it a lot. Have fun!

I love when we have nothing to do, when we finally get a break of this whole “universe defenders” crazy stuff, and we can just relax for a bit. We can either sleep for a full eight hours or whatever other time measurement, chat or have fun some other way. Or Lance and i can pretend to go to bed early and meet in my room. Between kisses, eager hands tug at the hem of my shirt, and i lift my arms so Lance can slide it off. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, we´re fully naked and on the bed, and things get interesting. 

\- How are you doing?-Lance whispers against my lips, and i can only whimper in response. A really cute little laugh scapes from his lips right before he kisses me. 

I know i´m nailing my nails on his back, and that i´m gonna leave marks, noticeable ones, but i couldn´t possibly care less right now (plus i know Lance loves them, eventhough he´s gonna give me noticeable hickeys as payback. Another good reason to nail my nails, if you ask me, but he doesn´t have to know that).  
At some point the whimpers transform into moans, which grow louder as time goes by, until i practically scream and arch my back, throwing my head back and closing my eyes, and Lance moans louder that before and bittes my neck. Hard. We both fall onto the bed panting and in need for a shower, but everything still feels too good to move. Eventually, he gets off of me and lays beside me, smiling like a dork. A really cute dork. He reaches out and passes an arm around my middle, slowly bringing me close to him, into a tired hug. 

\- We should shower.

\- You sure know how to maintain the sexy mood.-he kisses my shoulder and smiles. I roll my eyes at the comment but my mouth betrayes me and i smile as well.- That´s better.- and he reaches out and kisses me. It´s a short and tired kiss, but it wouldn´t want it other way. He breaks the kiss and starts to sit straight.- Come on, you´re right.- he drags me out of bed and we head to the shower.

Once we´re clean and dry we head back to my bead again.

\- Wanna stay tonight?

\- Yeah, of course.- he bluses.-I mean, sure.-i roll my eyes and laugh a little. He´s such a dumbass sometimes...But, who am i kidding? I like him that way.- Just let me grab my pajamas…

 

\- You don´t have to if you don´t want to…-he stares at me and smirks.

 

\- Oh, so NOW you´re into the sexy mood.

 

\- Just shut up and get into bed, you idiot.

 

\- You didn´t call me that twenty dobashes ago.- i hear him murble.

 

\- Well, by hips didn´t hurt twenty dobashes ago.

 

\- Yeah, you´re right.-he clears his voice.- I´m sorry for being awesome in bed and fuck so nice until you screamed and your hips hurt…

 

\- I think i need to rephrase it: do you wanna sleep here, on the bed? Or do you preffer the floor? Your room sounds nice too…

 

\- But we wouldn´t cuddle then…-stupid puppy eyes. I lift the sheets and his eyes get sparkly and filled with hope before he gets inside. He spoons me (big spoon) and i sign happily as i close my eyes, relaxing into his chest and looking forward to get some decent sleep.

 

\- Deep inside you know what i said was true.-he murbles onto my hair.

 

\- I´m going to kick you off the bed if you don´t just shut the quiznark up.

 

\- Okay, sorry, i was joking.- he kisses the top of my head.-Good night, mullet boy.

 

\- I love you too.

Being sincere, having a secret relationship with one of your partners in crime in a castle/spacecraft, with tons of cameras by the way, while having to save the universe 24/7 and usually not getting enough time to sleep is hard, sometimes quite hard, but we love the other one enough to keep trying and never give up; after all, we´re paladins, we never give up! And, there are always times like this, when we can pretend things are simple and we are just happy whatever. When everything feels right, the door is closed and our clothes are on the floor.


End file.
